Teen Titans All Stars, Vol 3
by Green Gallant
Summary: the long anticipated sequel to the Teen Titans All Stars series. One year after the Blest Night things have finaly returned to normal with the abrupt lack of inetstelalr war but how long will things remain this way? In this universe not long. New mantles and identities are chose as the team faces new challeges. Night/Star, BB/T other pairings TBA.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a story I've been meaning to do for the longest time. This is the follow up to my long anticipated Teen Titans All Stars series. Even though I started Volumes 1 & 2 a few years ago, I was never able to finish the end of Vol. 2 putting the story on an unintended hiatus and now that my computer has crashed I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to finish it. I apologise for the wait, so to make up for this I've decided to test the waters and go ahead and launch the next chapter so the speak in the All Stars metaseries. Hope you enjoy it.

Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 3

Its been one year since the terrible event known as the Blackest Night when an army of the undead waged an interstellar war on all creation. At the heart of this madness was the necomatic supervillain known as Black Hand, at one time a hapless loser amongst the villain community Black Hand was somehow the carrier of something far more sinister than he. In time though this darkness consumed his soul and he was reborn as the vile, nigh unkillable evil he would be known as and had become the avatar of an entity known only as 'The Black'. The Black was the living embodyment of death and dismemberment in the universe forged by the most ancient of evils, the living will of Death itself. Fueled by this evil Black Hand began raising an army of the dead comprised of the friends and loved ones of those who had an emotional tie with those they left behind, these undead beings would prey on the living and harvest thier hearts to fuel thier power and bring those they have converted into the fold. The name of this evil? The Black Lantern Corps.

As a consequence of this long forgotten evil, six new Lantern Corps would spring forward each commanding thier own portion of a metaphysical power grid known as the Emotional Spectrum. Of these six thier powers were derived as such, the Green Lantern Corps of Willpower, the Red Lantern Corps of Rage, The Yellow Lantern Corps of Fear, the Orange Lantern Corps of Averice, the Blue Lantern Corps of Hope, the Indigo Tribe of Compassion and the Violet Lantern Corps of Love. With two of them having more familar names in the coming age: the Yellow Beacon commanded by Sinestro and his corps, and the Violet Beacon wielded by the Star Sapphires. Unbeknownst to them they had fulfilled an ancient prophecy known to the Guardians of the Universe as the War of Light, stating that the seven factions should work together to halt the coming of the Blackest Night. However due to thier radically different ideaologies the factions instead fought one another in an attempt to destroy thier rivals so that their emotional power would reign supreme. The more benevolent factions would band together to ensure thier survival while the more malevolent corps ensured thier destruction. Ignoring the Guardians' warnings the Blackest Night came and descended upon the universe resulting in an all out fight for survival across the cosmos, where on Earth the Black had been released from William Hand's body, pitting the superhero community and the world in the crosshairs. When enough hearts were collected the Lord of the Evil Black Lanterns Corps was released on Earth in the decimated remains of what was once Coast City, California - Green Lantern Hal Jordan's hometown. Forcing the Justice League, Teen Titans and every superhuman left standing to face Nekron and his assembled army.

Nekron was the living embodyment of Death itself, its ultimate expression and incarnation. A sixty foot tall black skeletal corpse of a being that was clothed in a low cut ebony robe with the Corps symbol at his waist and weilding an enormous Black Lantern Power Battery that was attached to his scythe as the dark master sought to snuff out all creation. It was here he revealed that a spirt as ancient as he would lay hidden beneath the Earth being his opposite number and was infact the enbodyment of life known only as The Entity. Nekron would then slay the Earth-Spirit and end all existance in one fell swoop. But Superman considering himself the protector of all life wouldnt stand for this nor would the hero community that stood in attendance with him. Though vastly numbered and outclassed the Man of Steel made his solum plege that he would destroy the embodyment of darkness and end the Blackest Night once and for all. A very bold statement indeed until the psychopomp noted that Kal-El had been killed in battle once before as had several other superheroes that stood with him. And the ironclad resolve of the heroes started to waver as they wondered amongst themselves what the dark one meant. It was there Nekron revealed his trap to the assembled heroes as he latched several specially tainted Black Lantern Rings to Superman and several others he cryptically mentioned revealing them as his insider agents converting Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, the Flash, Hal Jordan, Raven and Terra into living Black Lanterns. Superheroes he himself had brought back from death to serve as the Black Lantern Corps' trojan horse. Trapped inside thier own concious bodies the black rings forcing the invaded heroes to fight and murder thier friends and teammates.

Though the battle was hard fought the League and the Titans were not about to give up on thier beloved teammates reminding them of thier humanity and how they were not the real enemy. It did very little to assauge the murderous impulses of the compromised heroes but from the inside they were fighting with all thier might. Superman who had the strongest mind was forced to battle his mentees Superboy and Supergirl and tried to restrain himself as best he could while he fought the ring's power from the inside. While Batman was forced up against his fellow teammate Wonder Woman keeping his distance from the deranged and damaged Amazonian before her sidekick Wonder Girl entered the fray and Batman was forced to defend her as well as himself. Green Arrow battled his ward Arsenal as well as the members of his makeshift family including Black Canary. While Flash battled his former sidekick and Hal Jordan took on his fellow corpsmen Killowog, Guy Gardner and John Stewart in the air along with his mortal enemy Sinestro and his corps. Raven fought with her fellow Titans while Terra battle Beast Boy on thier own. Rather than be a corpse the living Black Lantern's skin had turned gray with her once luxurious hair having wilted to a pale blonde with a small Black Lantern symbol replacing the Titans logo on her chest with her shorts having turn silver with black highlights reaching upward as was part of the typical BL design.

"Terra you dont want to do this." he said backing up as Terra moaned towards him.

"Come on Terra its me, its Beast Boy. You know the guy you love and all that stuff? Terra think about all the stuff we've been through." he said as he continued to back away from her not wanting to fight her.

"Beeeeeeast...Boooy." she moaned with her arms stretched out to him.

"That's kind of an improvement...I think." he said cautiously before Terra tore out two large chunks of earth and hurled them at the teen as he dodged them.

"Or not. Terra that ring its screwing with your mind, you have to take it off. Listen to me!" he yelled as Terra lowered her arms for a brief moment. Beast Boy paused thinking he'd won her over until she revealed a lava pump underneath her spraying a geyser of it at her lover.

Beast Boy turned into a small bird and evaded it as best he could while the Black Lantern Terra shot the broken stone platelets at him. As similar events played out across the battlefield with the tainted Lanterns and members of the other corps tried to assist them while defending thier own lives. And while they were distracted Nekon took the opportunity to slaughter the life entity that appeared to be all but helpless, in the midst of all the chaos Sinestro caught sight of Nekron's power play and quickly flew across the battlefield and bonded with the Entity just moments before the death blow was struck. It was then the Entity had awaken blinding Nekron and all others with a brillant burst of light, revealing Sinestro as a brand new being to the shock of all who had seen it. The being with whom Sinestro had bonded with proclaimed himself to be the greatest Lantern of all and daring Nekron to take him on now as the newly realized White Lantern. But Nekron merely laughed stating that Sinestro didn't understand what he was dealing with. Sinestro as arrogant as he was balked at this and claimed that he knew full well what he was up against and that Nekron should be fearful of him as he had mastery over the very concept of fear. But did not pall the psychopomp one bit as he had clarified to Sinestro that he had no concept over what the Life Entity was or what it represents and that a mind as cynical and depraved as his couldn't possibly master its powers even one iota.

And while the White Lantern's powers were impressive allowing him to slaughter hundreds of Black Lanterns with a mere thought. They did not warrant concern from the demon lord himself as he quickly demonstrated his supremecy over the White Lantern whose attack had no ill effect on Nekron. And would soon quell Sinestro's boasts clutching his fist and showing him the real meaning of fear, assualting Sinestro's mind with the most violent, hellacious and otherwordly images known to sentient life. While this was going on the tainted Black Lantern Rings' hold on the infected heroes started to waver as Nekron's attention was elsewhere giving Hal Jordan and the others thier first taste of freedom since coming under the ring's influence. Hal Jordan was the first to break free shattering his Black Lantern form while Superman was next and the others followed at that same moment Nekron released his grip on Sinestro and drew back his scythe and slayed the Life Entity and Sinestro cleaving both of them in half at the waist as a massive jolt of pain was felt by all creation. Though he was in execruiating pain Green Lantern stayed the course racing past the back of the demon lord's head and straight towards the severed remains of the Entity as it seperated from Sinestro's near dead remains. At that last moment Nekron caught sight of the ruse and shuddered reaching out to him as Green Lantern fused with the Entity's severed upper torso creating a new fusion before Nekron could act. The Entity was whole once more as Hal emerged from the brillant gleaming light as the new White Lantern ready to take on Nekron. But Hal caught sight of Sinestro gasping for air as he drifted though space on the brink of death when the White Lantern reached out his hand and restored Sinestro to life and function. As a wielder of the Green Lantern power Hal was more in tune with the Entity's desire to protect life rather than vengence marking Hal's willpower as among the strongest there is.

It was here that Nekon would meet his end as Hal noted that Sinestro's direct attack had no effect on him meaning that as a metaphysical being he had no presence in the living world, he had to be connected to something. But what? At first he figured it had to be the Power Battery attached to his scythe as that was the source of Hal's own power as well as the alternate corps'. It couldnt be that simple could it? There's no way Nekon would leave himself open like that even if he was an abstract being. No there had to be something else, something he wasn't seeing. He better think of something fast, he thought as Nekron gouged his claws at him sicing a hundred and twenty Black Lanterns on him at once as Hal threw up his arms and shielded himself in a white ball of energy that vaporized the attacking Lanterns as more joined the fray seeking to end of life of Hal Jordan and the accursed Entity. In the midst of all the madness and the constant blasts eradicating the vicious Lanterns that he noticed Black Hand standing at the feet of Nekron remembing that the Chief Lantern boasted about his role throughout the entire ordeal and about how he was its harbinger he realized in that moment as he continued putting off pulses of bright clensing light that he was the tether acting as Nekron's anchor in the physical world and decided to put his theory to the test flying towards Black Hand as his followers chased after him while Nekron snarled gritting his teeth at the White Lantern and gave one last strike to slaughter the Entity and its champion once and for all with an upward swing of his sickle while Hal did a barrel roll edging just past it and gripped Black Hand's forehead channeling his power into the undead antichrist. Black Hand's eyes flew open as the white light surged through him filling his very being while Nekron started to lose his hold on reality. Suddenly a violent burst of power surged out the villain's back as the white light of creation took hold and Black Hand screamed while Nekron droaned out a low 'noooo'. The light flooded the Earth cleasing it of the Black Lantern impurities as the evil dead were bathed in it and disintergrated in the purifying wave before leaving Earth's orbit and headed out into the cosmos ridding the universe of the violet plague.

Curiously enough though the White Light also managed to reanimate and resurrect some of the decedents to proper mortal form including the likes of Aquaman and others. While Black Hand himself was rendered human cleansing him of the Black's presence and negating his own Lantern powers as Nekron's form started to crumble. A chasm to the afterlife ripped the earth asunder beneath his feet as the demon lord was cast once more into the eternal abyss as he made his last threat to the one that defeated him as Hal looked on telling Nekron that he'll be here waiting as the rift was sealed ending the Blackest Night once and for all and the Entity divested itself of Hal Jordan's physical form returning him to normal as he stood clad in his Green Lantern uniform staring at the healed crevice where Nekron fell. Superman clapped his shoulder as the rest of the superheroes celebrated around him.

And now one year to the day of his defeat the Teen Titans held thier own celebration as they commenorated the fifth anniversary of the founding of the Teen Titans. In this case a reunion of old teammates. In the years prior to the Teen Titans reforming, a similar team comprosed of younger individuals operated. Which was formed by the supposed heirs of the Titans legacy, a group of heroes that would carry on the spirit of what the Teen Titans stood for. Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl and Impulse were that team having taken on the codenames of the originals with the exception of Impulse who had his own hero identity and came to be regarded as the Flash's latest sidekick. Tim Drake, Conner Kent, Cassie Sandsmark and Bart Allen formed the first incarnation of YJ and were later joined by Arrowette a fan of Green Arrow, Secret an amnesiac and amicable ghost girl, Empress a self proclaimed voodoo priestess, and Slo'bo a deformed clone of the space faring bounty hunter Lobo. Despite thier youth and inexperience or perhaps becuase of it the team quickly became one of the more noted superhero groups in recent years. At some point the group disbanded and would later join the latest incarnation of the Teen Titans. Through a number of shake ups the roster would change and later break up the younger team of Titans and went thier seperate ways while the main Titans team comprised of thier elders continued on.

Not long after wards remnants of the Young Justice team would resurface in New York forming the next incarnation when team leader Nightwing battled the ruthless crimelord known as Blockbuster, thus forming two distinct teams in San Francisco and New York. The former comprised of the original team plus Terra and Arsenal, while the later team was made of new members Kid Devil, Ravager, Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Impulse, Spoiler, Captain Boomerang Jr, Orpheus, Starfire and Nightwing. Though the teams would work together in multiple crisises with Nightwing acting as thier general. And through it all they have endured.

In San Francisco the tower was a little more crowded than usual as the team celebrated the legacy of the team as thier headquarters was filled to the brim with Teen Titans and Justice League members intersperced between them within the main hall's cozy quarters were black pillars that showcased the holographic images of the Titans and Young Justice throughout thier combined histories, the foremost pillar near the front entrance was one of the original Titans standing together with Robin in the center and flanked by Starfire and Raven on either side with Beast Boy standing on the far right and Cyborg on the far left. Behind them shone the holograms of Titans over the years in various poses including Speedy, Argent, Hot Spot, Aqualad, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Terra, Robin, Red Star, Kole, Ga'naark, Jericho, Ravager, Jinx, Kid Flash, Timmy Tantrum Teether Melvin and Bobby in one image, Impulse, Donna Troy, Cassie Sandsmark in thier individual Wonder Girl costumes, Superboy in his original red and blue unitard with a leather jacket, Kid Devil, Tim Drake, Captain Boomerang Jr, Static, Geo-Force, Spoiler, Orpheus, Pantha, Thunder and Lightning standing together, and others. It was quite an impressive display as Titans and Leaguers conversed amongst themselves even though it made the tower feel a bit like a museaum.

"Hmph. Seems a little ostantageous wouldn't you think?" Green Lantern muttered to Superman whole holding a glass.

"Oh come on John let them have their big day. They earned it." the Man of Steel replied in a light, cheerful tone as his teammate scoffed.

"It'd been more impressive if they actually stayed together that long. Hell we've been a team longer than that you dont see us throwing a party." the Lantern snarked before taking a sip as Flash came up behind him giving him a slap on the back.

"Aw lighten up John, judging by your mood I'd say your either drinking too much or not enough." his teammate joked as John choked, sloshing a bit of his drink.

"Yeah that's cute kid, real cute." he said looking over his shoulder as Wally raised his hands up in defense.

"Right, I'll leave you to it then." he said before racing off as Superman looked on.

"He is right though you could stand to loosen up." the Man of Steel told him. Stewart narrowed his eyes at Clark as they parted ways.

Across from him and in the midst of the Young Justice pillars stood Raven as she talked with her teammates wearing a deep blue dress that came down to her thigh with a plunging neckline showing her clevage with Starfire floating overhead to her right in a light pink dress with spagetti straps and a skirt that was the same length as Raven, while Nightwing wore a light blue dress shirt under an open black blazer and slacks while Beast Boy wore a simple white t-shirt and dark pants, while Terra wore an off the shoulder light blue dress with a ruffled piece of fabric drapped across her chest and a cropped skirt that rose up to her right thigh while the rest of it came down to her left knee. As they chatted Wonder Woman came up behind Richard placing a hand on his right shoulder infront of the others.

"Congradulations you guys." she said holding a glass.

"Thanks Diana." Richard said as his teammates did the same.

"Feel free to come up to the Watchtower sometime. Maybe we'll have another teamup." she said over her shoulder as she continued onward. At that same moment Flash came up behind his old team wrapped his arms around Richard and Kori's shoulders taking them by suprise.

"Flash! Hey glad you could make it." Rich said as Wally pulled off his mask exposing his orange hair and green eyes.

"Hey I wouldn't miss this for anything! After all I had a hand in this team once." he joked.

"What?" Gar said.

"No you didn't. You just came over and ate all our nachos." laughed Rich as Flash dipped his head and chuckled admitting defeat.

"All right you got me, but seriously you try keeping up with my metabolism sometime." the Scarlet Speeder replied.

"Sure is nice seeing the old gang back together. Its been a while since I've seen some of these faces." Nightwing said looking out at the old reservist Titans.

"I agree but it does make our house feel a little cramped." Starfire added.

"Especially with the League in here." noted Cyborg.

"Dont worry they'll clear out as soon as we run out of snacks." joked Nightwing.

"Although with this guy around that might be alot sooner than we expect." mentioned Raven as Wally stood in thier midst.

"Hey!" the Scarlet Speedster shot back craning his neck at her while still latched to Nightwing and Starfire's shoulders.

"Your certain Bart doesn't pick up on the whole eating us out of house and home thing either right?" asked Nightwing messing with his friend.

"Or Inertia for that matter." added Beast Boy

"Eat a whole buffet one time and you guys wont let it go." Flash muttered and his friends laughed.

"Hey speaking of which where is Bart?" Beast Boy asked.

"He's around here somewhere." Nightwing said.

On the far left hand side of the great hall a few collums over stood a young teenage boy infront of his own hologram. But he wasn't admiring his own image rather he was comtemplating how far he had come, the boy in question was Bart Allen staring back at his former reflection. In the past year Bart had relinquished his prior identity of the carefree speedster known as Impulse, and has now taken up the mantle of his cousin and mentor's Kid Flash identity in order to be taken more seriously by the public as well as those in the superhero community. But this wasn't his cousin's Kid Flash costume, and had in fact modernized it to be more steamlined like his mentor. The new Kid Flash costumed retained the classic yellow on top and red on bottom with the added astetic of adding little jagged fringes to the tips and outside edge of his gloves, upgraded boots with flared wing tipped shinguards, a black jagged waist line mimicing Flash's own twin lighting bolt belt, and finally an updated symbol of a white circle with a red lightning bolt on his chest.

The impulsive speester had grown up in a sense both physically and mentally. One year older he was now slightly taller and a little sturdier in build but still light enough on his feet to dodge just about anything. He wasn't sure where he stood in the hero community, but one thing was for sure he wasn't going to be the impulsive idiot everyone thought he was. This was going to be the year that things changed.

While a similar problem had been plaguing Roy Harper, the hero formerly known as Speedy and currently operating as Arsenal. In recent months a spate of school shootings made Arsenal a lighting rod of controversy. Due to his M. had unwittingly ignited a firestorm of debate ranging from whether superheroes should be packing heat to what kind of role model he is for children. While his former mentor Green Arrow, Black Canary and the Titans flew to his defense, it became clear that Arsenal was now a point of contention in the public eye. Fearing that he had become a liability his team and the League had him benched until they could figure out what to do with him. Roy had been known to run his mouth, and was disuaded from interacting with the media, to say that Arsenal hadn't taken this well was an understatement. It was clear that Arsenal was hurting from this ordeal and being denied the life of a superhero because of his codename and motif. Eventually Roy decided he had enough and went against Nightwing's orders as he went on patrol around San Francisco. Already people had recognized him from his costume and more importantly the lack of a mask, as bottles were hurled at him from people on the sidewalk as he went by. Arsenal snapped at them but went no further, until further down the street a young woman cradled her child trying to hide him from his sight. He grimaced and pushed up his sunglasses as he moved on. It was an oddly unsettling ditchomy here he was a hero and yet people were reacting to him as if he was a criminal, as he continued along the street he began to wonder if he should reconsider his heroic identity. Feeling that he had enough prying eyes on him, he climbed into his truck an older red, boxy SUV with offroad lights and continued his patrol of the city.

A couple blocks down the street an alarmed off the street corner as Arsenal pulled in and saw a small collection of supervillains exit a bank in the middle of the night. Said villains were Mammoth, Jinx, Gizmo, Private HIVE and Doctor Light as the small team were caught in the truck's high beams as he pulled up. The villains smirked holding wads of cash as he got out of his truck.

"Hey look its Arsenal." Gizmo said as the bad guys chuckled.

"Careful guys he's a loaded weapon." cooed Jinx.

Private Hive threw up his hands in mock surrender to him.

"Oh don't shoot! Don't shoot!" he teased as the Titan glared at him while they laughed.

"Real cute." the hero said in a low voice as Doctor Light stepped onto the sidewalk.

"It seems as though the spotlight burns a little brighter on you." the photon manipulator stated with a smug grin.

"Yeah you've been the talk of the town as of late." Jinx said cooly.

"Yeah it must really suck." noted Gizmo.

"Especially since people think he's more dangerous than us!" bellowed Mammoth. Arsenal narrowed his eyes at the group.

"Careful or they might think your with us." Jinx added.

"You going to stand there and talk all night or are we gonna do this?" the hero answered in a low voice as he stood beside his truck. The villains smiled at one another as they leaned towards him.

"Very well then let's see how you do against The Fearsome Five." Doctor Light stated.

Arsenal pulled back his jacket revealing his gun and holster.

"Better be careful with that pea shooter son or you'll put someone's eye out." Gizmo snarked.

Arsenal heistated momentarily and noticed a handful of people on the other side of the street watching the battle.

"Yeah wouldn't want there to be any accidents." Mammoth joked. Arsenal scoffed and removed his belt holster throwing it behind him, then reached into his jacket drawing a third pistol and cast it down as well and got into fighting stance.

"Fair enough for you?" he asked.

"Heh. Idiot." Gizmo snerked aiming a wrist mounted rocket launcher at him and fired.

The missle flew at Arsenal as he leaped into the air as the rocket exploded underneath and came down at them eclipsed in the moonlight drop kicking Private HIVE's shield knocking him back into Jinx and Gizmo. The Private threw his shield crossways with Arsenal blocking the front of the shield off to one side with both arms before punching him in the rib throwing him off balance and a roundhouse kick to the head knocking him out. Mammoth threw down his massive fist as Roy jumped to his left with Gizmo and Jinx in close range as they both shot at him simotaniously, a green energy beam going off near his foot as Jinx's hex beam hit him in the chest knocking him back while Gizmo fired again at close range and Mammoth nailed him in the stomach with an underside punch throwing Arsenal up the street. The hero landed hard on his shoulderblades and rolled back while Mammoth raced towards him, dodging Mammoth's right hook and then his left doing a series of backflips before taking a knee right to the chin as he hovered briefly in the air before his chest pounded by the villain's massive fist as he roared throwing him even further up the street. The hero skidded across the pavement on his right side. Arsenal coughed as blood spurted from his mouth but was too weak to get up as the villains closed in.

"Hmph. Pathetic." Doctor Light said.

"You would know." Arsenal said reaching into his jacket with several small black balls intersperced between his fingers. A cloud of black smoke erupted in thier midst as Arsenal did a leg sweep on Jinx and Gizmo before punching out Light in the face and ducking past Mammoth as he raced up the street.

Mammoth growled as Light blasted him in the shoulder while thier powerhouse leaped after him. At that same time Gizmo sprang out of the smoke cloud on his mechanical spider legs and a set of missle launcher rose out of his tech pack on either side firing a dozen rockets at Arsenal while Jinx shot a slew of hex bolts at the downed Titan unaware that Mammoth was now in the crosshairs catching thier teammate in the crossfire and inadvertantly saving Arsenal as he tried to escape. The rockets exploded hitting Mammoth in the back and lanching Arsenal across the battlefield causing an even larger explosion as they mixed with the hex bolts throwing Arsenal directly infront of his car his intended target. Splayed on his chest the her pulled himself up to the rear door of his pickup as Private HIVE rejoined the battle with his shield in hand. Arsenal flipped open the car door but Private HIVE smashed the window with his shield reaching in. Arsenal punched him through the broken window, reaching his bow and quiver in the back seat and slammed the bak door shut while Private HIVE was still trapped in the window. It was at this time Private HIVE regretted his decision to use his shield as a battering ram while up the street Mammoth remained face down in a blackened pit leaving just Gizmo, Jinx and Doctor Light.

"You losers have enough yet?" Arsenal asked. The remaining trio glared at him as Gizmo activated some guantlet blasters that fired green disc shaped energy beams while Jinx and Doctor Light added thiers.

Arsenal stood his ground and shot a specialized arrow that covered the field surrounding the laser blasts in a black flash that neutralized thier attack. The supervillains looked back at Arsenal stunned as he stood there.

"What the heck was that?" Jinx said.

"A photon eraser, the scrum bucket used negatively charged electrons to absorb them." Gizmo stated.

"He can do that?" Jinx asked.

"He's not smart enough to figure that out, probably some of Green Arrow's tech." he replied.

"Or the League's." Doctor Light added.

"And that's just with one arrow, imagine what else he's carrying around in that quiver." Jinx noted.

"Me thinks it best we beat a hasty retreat." Doctor Light advised to his remaining teammates as Jinx looked over at the downed Mammoth and Private HIVE.

"What about them?" she asked.

"Leave them." he said it was at that moment that Mammoth started to stir to thier amazement while Private HIVE drew his arm out the shattered window of Roy's truck and opened the door retrieving his shield.

Back at the tower the party continued with the Titans and the League unaware of the goings on in the city. But the party was cut short as a loud chirp could be heard in the ear pieces of many of the Leaugers.

"Justice League Emergency: Volcana and the Human Flame are plotting to erupt Mt. St. Hellen's and destroy the surrounding area in Washington State. They are being led by a new fire themed metahuman known as Backdraft. Immediate response is needed." the Martian Manhunter said from within the crowd as the League members turned to one another.

"Let's go." Superman told them leaving the Titans to thier own devices to the team's dismay.

Only moments earlier Black Canary had been asking Donna and the other Titans if they had seen Roy when she was called to action. Canary who had been like a mother figure to Roy since he was a teenager told the crew she would talk to them later before running off to join the other Leaguers.

Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? Hope it was to everyone's liking I've been in a bit a writer's funk lately and had trouble coming up with new material. I just wanted to see how this one would turn out. And I have to say I'm pretty pleased with myself. Let me know what you think.

Please review,

The Green Gallant.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter, this one took a little while longer than I anticipated to figure it out. This might appear a little out of focus but I hope its to everyone's liking. Enjoy.

Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 3

Chapter 2

In the past few months the Titans had experienced a recent upsurge in popularity, with two teams already under thier belts and five nonconsecutive years of working together more teenage superheroes had been coming out of the woodwork prospositioning them for membership. And while the team already had an impressive roster with twenty plus members they hadn't experienced this, from known up and comers to virtually unheard of superheroes coming to Titans Tower seeking training, tuetalge and opportunity. Some of these new recruits were teens that they had encountered before while others just seem to come out of nowhere. Today's would-be recruits were the Star-Spangled Kid III, Chris Durant. The former leader of a similar superhero team called Infinity Inc., Chris had been a prisoner of a metahuman fighting circuit known in the criminal underworld as 'Meta Battle' of which the Titans were similarly imprisoned with at the time of thier initial meeting. Since the Blackest Night however Chris' team had disbanded and hadn't been heard from since with Star Spangled Kid coming out no worse for the wear but still haunted by the events.

Chris was a tall and muscular Causasian dressed in a blue full bodied unitard with white stars, a cowl and red leggings. As a baseline human Chris recieved his power through a golden rod known as a Cosmic Lance as well as the Cosmic Converter Belt that transmuted stellar energy from the stars into superhuman strength, invulernability and flight through the Cosmic Lance and belt. A good, upstanding and courageous fellow of around 17 years of age, Chris had proven his valor as he aided the team fighting his own brainwashed Infinitors during the Titans match in Meta Battle placing him in good standing with the team and a worthy canidate. Underneath the cowl Chris had dark red hair and blue eyes. As stated above Chris was the third person to use the Star Spangled Kid identity with the first one being Sylvester Pemberton a hero from the Golden Era, and Courtney Whitmore who would later change her name to Stargirl in the modern era.

The next recruit was a young woman of about 15 years of age, teenage runaway Mia Dearden had fallen in with a bad crowd and was rescued from the streets by Star City defender and Justice League member Green Arrow, turning her away from gang life in his heroic identity and later took her in, in his civilian persona and trained her to channel her abilities towards positive means turning her into his new protege. In that time Mia adopted the costumed identity of his former ward Roy Harper and became the new Speedy with Roy's blessing. Mia's costume was vastly different from Roy's including a full bodysuit with femine yellow boots and flairs on the forearms, along with a golden sloped belt with an 'S' buckle, a large golden arrowhead symbol on her chest and a short yellow hooded cloak that came down to her back. With her mentor's permission Mia had sought to further her training as a Titan.

The next recruit after her was...a bit strange. The newest petitioner was another male superhero claiming to be the son of the malleble Justice League member known as Plastic Man. Ernie Luke O'Brian a goofy superhero known as Offspring. A name that didn't really sit too well with the Titans themselves as it didn't really speak volumes of his so-called abilities. Ernie would demonstrate his abilities with a cartoonish array of superhuman stretching and shapeshifting powers like his father before him. And like his dad would morph his body into a series of sight gags driving home whatever punchline he made, the Titans however were less than impressed with the well meaning superhero. 'Loogie' a derogatory nickname from his friends wore a white seemless bodysuit with black sleeves and white round tipped shoulders, with black leggings and a white stripe down each side, and a triad of hexagons on his chest, with short white hair and a red domino mask. To be sure he was one of the more questionable try outs, not that they hadn't seen enough of those but his powers appeared to be semi useful putting him in the 'maybe' pile amongst the petitoners while Offspring flexed his imaginary muscles adding more density to his upper body to appear more ripped. Of course it may or may not have helped that he had the '2001: A Space Oddysey' theme playing while he did his muscle building montage infront of the senior members assuming various bodybuilder poses and capped it off by making his pecs dance to the drum beat at the end of the song, hands on his waist with a confident grin to Raven and Starfire to thier embarrassment.

A few hours passed and a majority of recruits were interviewed by the founding members, some of the petitioners captured thier attention like Son of Vulcan, a 14 year old Hispanic warrior with a large glowing mononuclear blade while some others were just non-superpowered fanboys wanting to fulfill thier dream of being a superhero. The lesser of these two were pollitely turned away realizing how ineffectual these dreamers were. However some were far more impressive than others including an athletic Amerasian archer named Artemis.

Artemis was a self trained vigilante from Gotham City following in the footsteps of Green Arrow, having a chance encounter with the hero when he was chasing his arch enemies Merlyn the Archer and the diminuative but lethal Greek assassin Constantine Drakon in Gotham. Having spotted them from her apartment window as they swung past using grappling lines bound to his iconic Trick Arrows, Artemis followed them as they gave chase. It was at the same time she saw Ollie's young sidekick Mia chase after them. Midway through the battle she caught up with them and watched from the shadows as Ollie faced the two on his own telling Mia to stay out of it, she protested until Green Arrow ordered her to stay back taking both her and Artemis by suprise stating that he knew what he was getting himself into with them. Reluctantly the young archer held back until she saw her mentor was in too deep and decided to buy him some time by launching an arrow at the two, only for Drakon to catch the arrow with his bare hand while Merlyn leveled his own shooting Speedy through her right shoulder and palm enraging her mentor.

As they expected the assault on Mia threw him into a rage, but Ollie knew that he had to maintain his composure if they were to survive the night as Green Arrow took aim at Merlyn's throat only for Drakon to leap forward breaking Ollie's forearm with a single sweep of his own pummeling him all the while Merlyn set up the killshot from afar while an angry Artemis sprang out of the shadows grabbing Speedy's equipment in a split second before shooting an arrow at Merlyn's who barely had enough time to dodge it and embedded itself in the electric box behind him shorting it out. The action stopped as the two villains shifted thier eyes towards the young blonde archer crouched on the ground before them before setting another arrow into the nock aiming at Merlyn's stomach. Constatine stood straight up gripping the unconcious hero's vest before dropping him. Artemis steeled her breath as she turned the arrow on Drakon as he came towards her while Merlyn reloaded his bow. A single strand of hair fell across her eyes as she remained deathly focused on her target.

The damaged powerbox continued to spark in the background behind Merlyn as Drakon continued his march towards Artemis before he could reach her however an injured Ollie grabbed Constantine from behind to keep him from harming her, Artemis kept her aim on Drakon as he thrashed about throwing the hero off as Green Arrow staggered back and threw a punch at Constatine's face as Drakon nailed him with an uppercut while Merlyn finally took his shot at Artemis while they were distracted. Arty saw this and fired her own as the two Trick Arrows met and went off in a blinding flash throwing all four combatants back. Merlyn was hurled backwards into the damaged powerbox setting off a large explosion that could be seen from several rooftops away. The evil archer was thrown to the ground moments later, his dark suit charred as smoke wafted off his body, while his partner Drakon was merely stunned by the blast. The assassin was the first one to get to his feet taking a pistol out of his jacket and aiming it at Artemis' head as she stared at him defiantly laying on her chest as an injured Ollie got to his feet. Before he could finish it a large spotlight was shone on Drakon and the others as a police helecopter flew overhead as Comissioner Gordon's voice filled the air.

"This is the police, lay down your weapons." he said through an open door with a megaphone.

Rather than surrender Constatine threw a smoke bomb at his feet and disappeared while collecting his cohort and evaded capture as Green Arrow and the others looked on. Fortunatly for them the comissioner had a certain fondness for superheroes. Since then Artemis had trained more or less on her own even after Green Arrow admonished her for getting involved becoming one of many amature vigilantes patroling Gotham before hearing rumors of a Titans invitational. She had become a competient archer perhaps even more so than Speedy and she aimed to prove herself to be the hero she knows she is.

And there were still plenty more where they came from, the only problem now was that the tower was starting to look a little crowded. Indeed there were so many young heroes that the tower could hardly contain them all with the actual Titans themselves up to thier armpits in potential recruits. Even now in the living room section Arsenal could barely find any wiggle room as he sat with his teammates on the couch while the would-be members mingled filling up the entire living room.

"This is redicilious...how did we wind up with so many people?" Arsenal muttered while holding a beer and couldn't even see the TV anymore even when it was five feet infront of him. And his teammates were equally concerned over the sudden lack of space.

"There has to be at least 50 people in here." Troia noted sitting opposite of him with Cyborg in the middle and Beast Boy hanging over his and Troia's shoulders wearing bewildered expressions.

"And I thought this place was cramped with 20 members." Cyborg added.

"We're going to have to do something about this. We can't house these many people. Where the hell is Nightwing?" Arsenal said annoyed.

"I'll find him." Beast Boy said shapeshifting into a snake and slithered his way past recruits grossing some of them out along the way.

Down the hallway in the commons area Nightwing was seen conversing with some of the more experienced heroes as Starfire and Raven stood off to the side.

"Quite a turn out huh?" Star Spangled Kid said taking a sip of juice from a clear plastic cup. Nightwing wore a weary expression as he scanned the room.

"Yeah...didn't really expect this many people to show up." he told him.

"You okay having all these recruits in here?" Chris asked.

"Not really." he answered in his typical tone.

"So then what's the story here?" the Star Spangled Kid inquired. Nightwing raised a masked eyebrow as he scanned the room once more wondering who might be listening in and sighed.

"It wasn't supposed to be an invitation. It wasn't anyone's idea really, to my knowledge we never initatied a membership drive or ask anyone to join our team. We already have two active rosters on both sides of the country, they just started to show up one day." Nightwing admitted in a low voice. The Star Spangled Kid narrowed his eyes slightly at him.

"So what your saying this is some of kind of a ruse?" he asked in a serious tone. Nightwing shook his head.

"No its just I dont know what we're going to do with all these people." he said looking back at the recruits as they conversed amongst themselves.

"What's worse is that with the drop in supervillain activity out east I've actually considered shutting down the New York branch and focus on one team again like before." Nightwing added as the Star Spangled Kid now turned his gaze to the other recuits.

"Well then you dug yourself in deep if that's what your going for." Star Spangled Kid noted.

"Yeah I know that's the problem with leadership sometimes you have to make an unpopular decision and be the bad guy for a while." Nightwing replied.

"Heh. Tell me about it." Star Spangled Kid affirmed sardonically.

"Yeah lots of fun. By the way I'm not sure if we were ever properly introduced, my name's Dick Grayson." he said putting his hand in a warm tone as the Star Spangled Kid shook his hand.

"Chris Durant." the patriotic hero said maintaining his professional courtesy.

"Look I know its not the best of circumstances but for what its worth, I'm glad you could join us." Nightwing told him.

"Uh huh. So then what are we going to tell the others?" Chris asked remaining on subject.

"I dont know." he said looking away.

"Well you better figure something out fast or your going to have alot of disappointed heroes to deal with." Chris told him.

Even came as the would-be members extended thier stay to the displeasure of some and annoyance of others while Nightwing was left making the final call as team leader. He didnt' like having to turn so many people down for membership and thought that most of them could be sufficient heroes given enough training, while others such as the fanboys who applied were clearly out of thier debt and were quickly filed out of the competition for thier lack of experience and poorly thought out superhero theme, while others were a tougher call for him to make. Some of them showed promise while others were rough around the edges at best. He couldn't help but notice that Speedy had been struggling with her performance and decided to confront this.

"Having a little trouble?" he asked standing next to her. The archeress jerked slightly and looked up at him while she tried drawing her bow.

"Oh...yeah. I got hit in the hand a while back and haven't fully recovered from it." she admitted dipping her chin a bit as she fought with the bow.

"Let me see." Dick said as she took off her glove. His eyes widened as he gazed upon her injury.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"Merlyn happened, got me in the shoulder too." she said cradeling it with her free hand as his concern for her grew.

"How long has it been this way?" he asked. Mia shrugged.

"A few months." she answered.

"A few months?" he replied in quiet disbelief and shook his head as he looked up.

"Did you have it looked at?" he asked sounding more like a parent.

"Ollie looked at it once." she told him.

"And you didn't go to the hospital?" he asked.

"Yeah of course we did." she said as Nightwing narrowed his eyes at her.

"Really it was one of the first things we did...Comissioner Gordon made sure of it. He wasn't very happy, doctors said it'd be a while before it healed up." she told him as he breathed though his nose.

"Does Ollie know you haven't healed yet?" he asked as she looked away.

"He knows but I didn't tell him how far off it was. It's only a matter of time before he finds out...I was hoping I'd fly under the radar if I came here." she admitted. Nightwing sighed and palmed his face in frustration.

"I'm sorry." she said regretfully as he emerged from his palm looking back at her.

"Mia you're in no condition to be doing this sort of thing. Your going to damage tendons if you keep this up. I'm sorry Mia but until you've fully recovered I can't accept you into the roster." he answered firmly.

"You cant do that!" the blonde archer said shaking her head as she stood up.

"I'm afraid I have to, I'll be putting you at risk if I don't. I know how much it sucks to be out of action but its for the best. You're benched until further notice." he said sternly as tears started to form in her eyes as Nightwing got up and left.

He knew he was being harsh but he also knew that he was acting in her best interests even if Speedy didn't recognize that in the here and now. Downstairs in another portion of the tower the remaining recruits were gathered in thier newly refurbished virtual reality training simulator, rather than having mechanical obsticals like in the past the new training simulator was top of the line allowing the team to remain in peak physical condition against a myriad of possible threats. The simulation room was a large silver sphere lined with long translucent octagonal panels from top to bottom as part of the VR screening features allowing for total immersion in combat senarios. The remaining canidates were suprisingly enough Son of Vulcan, Offspring, Artemis, and Star Spangled Kid along with several others.

Amongst these new recruits was an African-American teen with light skin and a blonde dreadlocked ponytail wearing a dark red vest with black stripes along the sides, black belt with a golden 'A' shaped buckle, medium blue pants with a strap that ran along the arch of his bare feet, webbed hands and two snake band tattoos that ran down his arms weilding twin metallic wands and was the rumored inheritor of the Aqualad mantle, the Atlantian sorcerer known as Kaldur'ahm.

Standing next to him was another African teen this time an electromancer and one of the better known teen superheroes around decked out in a blue trenchcoat with yellow highlights, a black sleeveless shirt with a gold curved lightning bolt inside an oval, black pants, blue sneakers and gloves wearing a white face mask with amber goggles and dreadlocked hair the hero from Dakota known as Static Shock, along with his nerdy teen genius sidekick Gear wearing a green and blue sleeveless uniform with a white helmet, two tone green visor and high tech arsenal known as Backpack. Finally rounding out the group was a group much smaller and younger than the rest of the teenage recruits in fact they had barely even reached adolecence to the mortification of one of the team's more senior members.

"You have got to be kidding me." Raven muttered.

Standing on the far end were three kids one girl and two boys, of whom one of which seemed to be half the other two's age. On the field were slightly older versions of Melvin, Timmy Tantrum and Teether. Raven rushed onto the field before the simulation could begin.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked crouching down to their level.

"We wanted to join the team." Melvin told her who was now closer to thirteen.

"No absolutely not." she said standing up.

"What? But why?!" Melvin and Timmy asked the latter who was now closer to twelve.

"It's too dangerous." she said.

"But we fought alongside you guys ages ago!" Timmy whined as thier 'adoptive' mother sighed.

"Exactly, come on we're getting you out of here." she said taking Timmy by the hand and started dragging the other two out only for Timmy to rip his hand from hers.

"Come on we were little kids then. How can you say it was okay then but its not all right now?" he fussed as Raven ushered the three of them off the training platform.

"The villains we fight are more dangerous now. They're nothing like the bad guys you faced back in the day, and besides that we didn't have much choice." she explained while carrying Teether in one arm who was now closer to six.

Once they were behind the control panel Nightwing fired up the simulator placing it on disaster setting, inside the sphere manifested the enviroment of a ravaged city with skyscrapers burning in the background and several overturned cars lay scattered and crumpled up on the street, in the midst of the simulation the program materialized one of the team's most fearsome enemies the Reverse-Flash a deranged speedster whose powers rival those of those of the Flash and was more commonly known as Zoom. As Wally's opposite Zoom wore an inverted color scheme of the Flash costume, yellow with red lightning bolts, scarlet boots, and a black circle with a red lightning bolt crossing from right to left as a mirrored imaged of the Flash icon, wearing a golden cowl, red ear caplets and large darkened lenses with piercing red eyes as the holograph flashed a wicked smile at the assembled heroes who remained on guard.

"Dick are you sure about this?" Cyborg said concerned.

"This will test how well they can adapt to a situation in real time." he answered.

"Yeah but Zoom?" Cyborg asked.

"We could barely handle him ourselves." Raven interjected.

"And it took the entire team just to beat him, without a speedster I might add." Cyborg told him.

"If thier to be Titans they have to know what thier in for." he replied coldly.

"I just hope you know what your doing." Vic sighed.

The Zoom holograph pounded his fist into his open hand as he surged with electricity while the recruits stood ready as the hologram let out a sinister chuckle.

"Ready kids?" Zoom asked. Back at at control panel Raven looked down at her young charges as she surveyed the odds thier leader had stacked against the older recruits as they got into fighting stance.

"Set..." he said getting into a pre-runner's stance.

"Dick I dont feel good about this." she stated but her plea fell on deaf ears as he looked on.

"Dick stop your going to get them killed." she said more sternly as the younger kids looked up at Nightwing who stood over them.

In the next moment Zoom raced toward them in a blinding flash and drew back an electrified fist as the recruits stood ready. Raven hit the button but wasn't fast enough as Zoom knocked out Vulcan with a sweep of his left hand as Static blocked his right fist with both hands. Zoom roared driving his fist further in before kneeing Static in the gut and pummeling him with supersonic punches overhead as Star Spangled Kid and Gear entered the fray activating a pair of wrist mounted blasters from Backpack and opened fire. Zoom glanced up and phased his body at a hypersonic velosity as the beams passed through hitting Star Spangled Kid in the chest as he threw up his lance shielding himself. In that same momen the hologram retailiated punching Gear in the face breaking his visor as he staggered back while the Star Spangled Kid speared him from behind with the lance. The speedster caught sight of the attack grabbing it from behind and whirled around punching him in the face as well before the Star Spangled Kid let loose a blinding flash from the lance blinding the hologram as Artemis leveled a boxing glove arrow nailing him in the face as she flew over the Star Spangled Kid's shoulder, while the latter added his own returning Zoom the favor from earlier. With the evil speedster on the ropes Offspring saw his chance and used his elastic powers to wrap his arms around Zoom's arms and torso. But the mainaic was quick to react trying to electrocute his captor.

"You do know that rubber conducts electricity though right? I hope the real Zoom isn't this dense." Offspring joked once for the villain to smash the back of his head into the malleable man's face and then used his vibratory powers to rattle his way to freedom throwing the elastic hero off him moments later as he fell into a limp pile.

The speedster flashed an evil smile at the remaining heroes while the new Aqualad stepped forth. Kaldur twirled his water bearer as he faced him with a stone cold look.

"What'cha gonna do boy?" the hologram taunted.

Aqualad remained deathly still as the speedster growled. An arc of lightning raced across his chest and shoulders as he stood there losing his patience. The speedster snarled and true to the original had a very short temper as he became more agitated with each passing moment.

"Come on! Move damn you!" he yelled grabbing a razor sharp shard of metal from a wrecked cab and hurled it at the team. Aqualad stood his ground as the others stood behind him in abject horror.

Time seemed to slow down around them as Kaldur activated his water bearer pointing it slightly in the direction of a nearby fire hydrant as a torent of water erupted from its spout flowing into his weapon before using the high pressured stream as a whip slicing the metal in two as it zipped past missing his teammates faces by just inches before pointing the other wand as Zoom from the puddle nearest him and spun around using a double ship strike against Zoom as he started to run catching him in the side before throwing him into a nearby car. The water pooled at Aqualad's feet as the recruits looked on in wonder while he assumed a rest stance breathing a controlled sigh of relief. The Atlantian then opened his eyes with an intense glare as he secured his foothold on the pavement as Zoom recovered from the inital strike.

"That's pretty good kid, your more subtle and calcutating than the original." the hologram noted as he stood up.

"Let's see you try to get the drop on me again." he grinned.

Aqualad narrowed his eyes slightly at him as Zoom raced towards him once more as Kaldur activated his wands more more raising the giant puddle that surrounded him high overhead as Zoom drew back his fist aiming to pierce the veil. However at the last moment he flipped a switch on his wands with a high pitched whine as the water tranmuted into a large sheet of ice taking the speedster by suprise as he pounded a large glacial barrier seperating him from Aqualad. While his teammates on the otherside were equally stunned by this development as well as those in the control room.

"He can freeze water too?" the Star Spangled Kid asked while Zoom pounded on the barrier.

"Very clever boy, but not clever enough!" Zoom yelled clapping his fists together above his head generating an electric hammer as he brought his full force down on the shield dismantling it.

But even as it shattered Aqualad had counted on this commanding the ice shattered ice shards to run through Zoom's body as the speedster shrieked in pain at the rapid icy bullets. Aqualad realligned the polarity of his wands changing them into a pair of hydro powered maces letting out a war cry as he raced past the shattered barrier slamming each one into the speedster's head with a right diagonal swing against his temple, and an uppercut with the left one against his jaw. Aqualad spun using both weapons to counter balance him before slamming the outer most right mace into the hologram's chest and sent him crashing backward into the side of a wrecked taxi. The car alarm sounded as the passenger's side door caved against the speedster's weight knocking him out. The simulation ended as the Zoom hologram disappated as did thier urban surroundings being erased little by little as the training center came back to the fore as Nightwing and the team stood behind the control council.

"Good job." he smiled slightly.

Later that night the remaining recruits stood at attention as Nightwing quietly paced the floor with his hands behind his back as he addressed the would-be Titans. The cadets stood straight and tall in silent assembly while internally thier minds were racing and the heartrate of some quickened as they stood there but tried to show no fear infront of thier leader, while Nightwing himself continued to examine thier apperance and skill set. A few moments passed before he said anything as tension filled the air with Offspring starting to crack and Artemis let out an exasperated sight as Nightwing turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"So are we in or not?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"I'm thinking." he replied as he walked past her before addressing them further.

"Guys I'm not going to sugarcoat it, today has been...rather interestring. I've been watching each of you closely evaulating your strengths and weaknesses as the day progressed. Some of you I'm impressed by others...might need some work." he said facing them.

"Star Spangled Kid, Chris Durant your credentials in the field make you a highly recommended choice citing leadership, resilance and the ability to make strong ethical decisions. There may be a place for you on this team." he said as the Star Spangled Kid nodded.

"Son of Vulcan, Mikey Devantes. While I appreciate your courage in facing Zoom earlier I'm afraid that your small size and lack of experience could make you a liability with the villains we face. You might be better suited on a team of operatives closer to your age." he said standing before the 14 year old swordsman who was suddenly downcast.

"Artemis, Artemis Crock. I've been going over your files and after talking to Green Arrow you also come highly recommended by him. Your self trained and show remarkable accuracy with the bow, you may have a future on this team as well." he said as Artemis smiled.

"Aqualad, Kaldur you show the most promise of all, and I have to say I was suprised by what I saw. Your inguinity and resourcefulness in the field and staying calm under pressure would make you an ideal member of this team." he said walking past him as the Atlantian nodded silently.

"Offspring, Ernie you also show some promise but I'm afraid that you may not take this sort of thing as seriously. There's nothing wrong with making people laugh but that has to take a backseat when dealing with a supervillain. You have to be focused and objective, your abilities would be an asset I would like to see you on our team some time in the future." Nightwing told him as the rubber man stood loose and saluted him good naturedly as he walked by as the leader smiled back at him and nodded.

"Static, Virgil Hawkins your one the better known heroes in the community, having served on one of our prior incarnations over the years. Like the others I believe you have plenty of potential and may have a future under one of our teams." he said as the electromancer smiled and nodded.

"Gear, Richie Foley as Static tells me you guys are something of a package deal providing him with alot of the tools, weaponry and support he needs to keep Dakota City safe. Your quick thinking, analytical and inventive genius could earn you a place on this team but you may require some more physical training...sorry about the visor." he grimaced slightly on the last part as Gear held his helmet in hand sporting a black eye and cracked eye glass lense.

"No big deal." the blonde technopath shrugged.

"And as for you three." he said turning around to face Timmy, Melvin and Teether as they stood under Raven.

"I'm afraid you guys are still too young to join. The rules state that you have to be 14 to be a Teen Titan and last time I checked your still in jr. high, as such I cannot in good concious allow you onto this team until your a little older and more experienced. I know it sucks and that it may be a little hard for you to understand but we have these rules in place to protect you. Also Raven's decision supercedes my own and would absolutely murder me if anything happened to you guys." Nightwing explained.

"And I'll hide the body too." Raven smiled in her usual tone.

"So it sounds like most of us passed." Artemis noted.

"Yeah dont get your hopes up just yet." Raven smirked.

Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I have to say I'm rather pleased with what I came up with especially the characterization and direction I chose with some of the new characters. I'm not actually sure if I'll keep any of them around, I've considered downsizing the roster and that sort of plays into the plot/background of this chapter. Since coming into this new story I felt that the team(s) roster may be a little too unwieldly for me and I've considered cutting back. What do you think? The new ones are charcters I've wanted to incorperate into the All Stars Verse for the last few years now, as stated earlier I'm not sure whether to keep or evict the new characters and have them come back later. I'm pretty open to suggestions about now. Let me know what you think.

Please review,

Green Gallant.


End file.
